Where art thou father
by HAZMOT
Summary: Can a father return and make up for the past? Can he redeem himself to her and her new friends. Will he ever know what pain his family went through because of him? Will Vala be lost to those she love?
1. Chapter 1

** PROLOGUE:**

A lone ship raced across the galaxy. There was no reason for his return. But he had been forced off the planet, causing near riots. He had intercepted a transmission of sorts. It was a unsecured channel, not much meant to hear other than one another. He caught the voices as some recently or he thought friends he had left behind months ago. He sat back understanding the concern in their voices. He knew he was not a welcomed guest on their planet, but he had to make sure. She was after all his only living daughter and he could stay away, but he may be locked up. Never seeing the stars again, except through solid bars, or never making another deal. That was to herendous even for him to think about. But he could hear the desperation in their voices. They couldn't help her. She must have been captured, why else where they calling for more teams to help them. She really didn't want to see him anyway. How could he possibly help? He had heard their was a great demand for his wares, his _necessities_ he would call them. He provided a service to the galaxy when all others wanted financial gain. Well his was financial motivated, but he provided a trade of sorts. He was able to barter items, well illegal items to the highest bidder. He never thought that one of his _customers _as he would call them, would put his daughter and her friends in danger. He couldn't be held responsible for how his _customers _used their wares. Could he? Nah, he reasoned that it was pure coincidence she was on that planet. He continued to hear her friends until somebody said: _They have her cornered. Fight them off until we can get to her. She's not going to go down without a fight, get to her, NOW. _

His heart was pulling at him. Some of his thoughts were out loud now. No one to hear him anyway, he thought. She's alright. She can make it on her own. She always has, she survived Adria. No, he didn't need to see her again. She was probably mad at him anyway. Another transmission was caught, barely readable. _She's on the run. She found a way out. Hurry up, she's being chased up the hillside. We can't get a lock on her, she moving too much. Daniel! Daniel! Get back here, DANIEL!. _He could hear the fear rolling off their voices. Daniel? Daniel? Wasn't that one of her friends? His hands held the ships controls, trying desperately not to change course. He had places to go, why should he just turn around and make him miss another opportunity? Just because her friends switched shipments and his customers really found out that is was just type of packing material. He almost lost his credibility in the galaxy. He had a certain air of trust with his customers, well slight trust. But that's all they were. Customers no real friends, no family, no real trusted friends. _She couldn't be in that much trouble? Could she? _No, no, no. She can take care of herself. I won't go down that road again. She'll just have to fend for herself this time.

He always thought she could take care of herself. But he heard through his travels that Adria had disappeared, his son was captured and no word of where he was. His daughter was taken by a alien force. No, no, no. She survived. That's all that mattered. She survived. _He survived. He survived_. He shook his head, not trying to remember the past. Only the future for him. No one cared anyway. He had his customers. They counted on him. No one else did. She's probably not even thinking about him. She has her friends. Yes, yes, yes they'll help her. She's a grown women, not a little girl anymore. She doesn't need me anymore. _Did she ever?_ I bet they have already saved her. That's my girl. Out talk and out smart them I always say. Never let them see you hurt. It's better to stay on step ahead of them. Act dumb, but carry a gun. That's my motto.

He couldn't help shake the little voice in the back of his head. _Did they ever need him? Did Adria really love him or just what he could bring her? Where's my son? Did they save my daughter? Do I need to go see for myself? I can't just leave my customers wondering if I'll show up. They count on me to deliver on time. They count on me. They really need me. I don't need anyone. I'm a survivor and merchant of the galaxy. Everyone knows me by my reputation. My reputation. My daughter. My daughter. My family. _

A unknown ship hurled through the space, changing course. Changing it's destiny. It almost had a life of it's own as it headed with lightning speed towards the Milky Way.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to explore the father and daughter relationship of Vala's beginnings. I was inspired by recent events and thought it was time. Review to see if I should continue. Input is important on this one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Vala had dropped into a hornets nest. The Lucian Alliance had dozens of posters of Vala Mol Doran wanted for treachery and a lost treasure of one million quads worth of Naqahdah. The Alliance didn't need a bounty, everyone on this outworld planet wanted the treasure and they would do anything to capture Vala to tell them where it was buried. Problem being that Vala never had that much Naqahdah or will ever have it. The Alliance was counting on those who captured Vala Mol Doran to just kill her if she disavowed any knowledge of any treasure, thus the end of Vala Mol Doran for her double crossing the Lucian Alliance. SG1 was on a regular mission when someone noticed Vala. They were fired upon without much warning and Vala somehow was cut off from her teammates. When the team did locate her by radio. She was trapped in a small building.

"_They have her cornered. Fight them off until we can get to her. She's not going to go down without a fight, get to her, NOW." Shouted Mitchell over the radio._

The merchants, mercenaries were relentless when they found out where she was. Vala didn't want to hurt anyone, but her life was in danger. They had fired upon the building so much that it collapsed and she had to run for her life to the nearest cover, which turned out to be a hillside. Mitchell caught sight of Vala and radioed his team.

"_She's on the run. She found a way out. Hurry up; she's being chased up the hillside. We can't get a lock on her, she's moving too much. Daniel! Daniel! Get back here, DANIEL!_

Daniel saw Vala go down twice from being hit by pulse fire. She continued to climb the hill and Daniel tried to cover her so she could at least get away from the mob, but he was noticed and half the crowd began firing on him. Daniel had to retreat back, until Teal'c, Mithcell and Sam covered fire back to protect Daniel.

Vala was still moving upwards. Her side hurt and and shoulder felt like it was on fire. She never noticed that she was hit running from the madning crowd. Someone mentioned cutting her off from the other side of the hill. She tried to maintain her composure, but the crowd was coming in to fast. She saw Daniel trying to get to her, but she could see that they would attack him also. So she fired over his head to distract him, so the crowd could concentrate on her. She didn't want Daniel to be hurt because of her.

"_Vala? Vala? Daniel was trying desperately to contact her on the radio. "Take the high ground. We need to get a lock on you so we can beam you out. Get to high ground". Daniel was trying to get her to listen and move at the same time. _

Shots were firing all around Vala as if to get her to stay on the hillside. She was cut off and the firing was becoming intense. Vala was hit again, this time in her other arm. She dropped her weapon and she was loosing blood quickly. She could barely keep moving. She tried retrieving her weapon, but there were too much shooting, too many shouting to capture her. Shouting that she knew where the treasure was. Vala was now slipping down the side of the hillside, trying to grasp anything to hold her up. Her vision was blurring and she was tiring.

"_Promethues, this is Col Mitchell. We're under attack. I need another team down here, ASAP. We've got multiple targets and a team member is cut off. Request immediate backup."_

"_Understood Col Mitchell. SG3 on it's way. There's also a another ship headed at your coordinates Col Mitchell. Can't get a lock or know if it's hostile. Prepare for unknown hostile acts. Captain out."_

"Mitchell, we've got to get to Vala. There almost to her. There out for blood. We can't just leave her out there." Stated Daniel frantic with worry.

"Look Jackson, we are out numbered, and we are not leaving her out there. We've got SG3 coming and another ship that may be after Vala. So, start shooting and make a run for the hillside."

"Col Mithcell, we have no choice. We must make a diversion that will divert the crowds attention to us. Vala Mol Doran cannot last much longer. I've seen her hit several times. She cannot escape." Said Teal'c.

"Go, Teal'c. Sam back him up. Where going for Vala." Mitchell ordered. Daniel was finally relieved when the other team beamed next to their building.

"SG3 reporting Col Mitchell. What are your orders?"

"Dispurse this mob and retrieve one of our members off that hillside. Go with Teal'c and Col Carter. We don't have much time."

"Yes Sir. Team 3 on Teal'c and Col Carter. GO!" Teal'c and Sam moved quick to the other side of the crowd. Firing was coming from all directions and confusing most of the mob. But the mercenaries were relentless on Vala. Vala finally could go no further and slumped against a rock, disoriented and weak, she heard a sound, like a ship hovering and looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly a Death Glider uncloaked and started firing on the mercenaries that were closing in on Vala. Vala took one more hit to her leg and she went down, unconscious. The Glider began to fire more furiously when Vala passed out. SG1 and SG3 saw what the Glider was accomplishing and soon the crowd was dispursing. The Glider landed below the hillside and SG1 and SG3 had it's weapon ready for who was about to exit the ship.

To SG1's surprise it was Jacek, Vala's father.

Sam and Daniel ran up the hillside to see to Vala. She was in bad shape and needed immediate medical attention. Jacek ran over to Vala's unconscious form and bent down.

"Can I help? Is she going to make it? She's a tough one you know. I know, she's my daughter."

Mitchell and Teal'c finally caught up to Sam and Daniel. He looked at Jacek as if he was in the wrong universe. Mitchell finally asked about Vala's condition.

"Sam? How bad is she?"

"We need to get her to the Prometheus Colonel. She's in bad shape and lost a lot of blood." Said Sam, tying off Vala's leg and shoulder with clean bandages.

"I'll hold her Sam, said Daniel. Thanks Jacek, you just may have saved your daughter's life."

"Oh, well good. Then I'll be leaving now. Don't want to get in the way. She's a fighter that one. I'll just be going now."

"Hold it Jacek. We need to confiscate that ship. We want to know how you got hold of a Death Glider with a cloaking device? Consider yourself our guest for now. SG3 take him into custody and make sure he's comfortable in a holding cell for now. Ordered Mitchell.

"Ah come on Col Mitchell is it? Yes, well I guess we have much to talk about don't we. As long as my little girl is alright, I'll go with you. Just don't make any sudden adjustments on the ship, quite sensitive to pilots you know."

"I'll keep that in mind. Teal'c; fly the ship to the Prometheus docking bay. We'll meet you on board."

"Understood Col Mitchell."

"SG3, the rest of you make sure we have safe cover and return to the ship. We no longer need to be here. Prometheus 5 to transport up. Make sure a medical emergency team is there to greet us, Mitchell out."

As soon as they were transported up. Daniel immediately laid Vala on a medical gurney and raced with Sam to the infirmary. Daniel was worried that Vala had lost so much blood and had not moved since picking her up. Once at the infirmary the Doctors took over working on Vala's wounds and blood loss. Jacek had been escorted to his secured chambers wondering what they were doing to his daughter. Col Mitchell had not asked if he wanted to see how Vala was doing and ignored his pleas to return to his ship.

Jacek sat in his quarters thinking about why they were chasing his daughter down on the planet. He saw they were actually going to kill her if he hadn't intervened. He laid back thinking to himself.

_I knew this would happen. I'm stuck in custody when I could be delivering precious cargo to my customers. I knew she would be alright. She didn't need me to save her. Her friends were already trying to rescue her. Well, if I hadn't arrived she could of…………………_

_They'll patch her up. She's just a little banged up as all. My little girls a tough one. She could of easily………………_

_I bet she's already sitting up complaining about all the fuss they're doing over her. She probably doesn't need my blood. I bet they've got more than enough blood to………………._

_She sure was covered with a lot of blood. It sure looked like she was hit pretty bad. _

_I wonder if they'll let me see her. She probably won't want to see me anyway. She looked pretty out of it. I better rest up so they'll let me see her. She's a tough one that girl. I know, that's my daughter._

_She's a tough one, that one. Just like her mother. Always……………tough._

_I bet she's going to need a lot of rest. I hope she's gets a lot of rest._

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell were waiting in the infirmary, waiting to see about Vala's condition. The doctor finally finished up and went out to see SG1.

"Col Mitchell, Ms Doran is finally stable. She took a couple of shots to her shoulder and leg and Col Carters quick thinking stopped a lot more blood loss. She's out of surgery now and resting. I'm keeping her sedated for the pain and she should be awake by the time we reach earth."

"Thanks Doc. Said Mitchell. I think one of my crew would like to sit with her until she wakes." Nodding towards Daniel.

"That will be fine as long as you don't disturb her. She needs total rest. Go in now and I'll make sure I'll leave orders for her to have only a few visitors. I'll be around the infirmary if you need me."

The Doctor left and Daniel immediately went in to sit by Vala's side. He pulled up a chair and sat quietly watching Vala sleep.

Teal'c, Carter and Mitchell watched while Daniel kept watch. "Col? What was Jacek doing in this area? I mean he saved Vala's life, but for him to show up unexpectantly sounds a little fishy." Said Sam.

"Indeed."

"I know, I know. What puzzles me is why he has a Death Glider in this galaxy with a cloaking device and he wanted to leave before saying anything to Vala." Stated Mitchell.

"Maybe we should just go ask him Col, said Sam. After all he is Vala's father and has posed no threat; well at least that we know of."

"What worries me even more is that planet had posters of Vala wanting a large shipment of Naqahdah that she supposedly stole from the Lucian Alliance. I wonder if Jacek here, knew about that?"

"Indeed Col Mitchell. If that is so, that would explain the Death Glider as a lethal transport. If he knew about the posters, then he easily knew where to find Vala."

"But Jacek wouldn't' go that low to turn his own daughter in for a reward? Would he? Asked Sam.

"There's a lot we don't know about Jacek, only what we have experienced first hand. But he did leave Vala to transport Naqahdah before, not knowing we switched shipments. Maybe he came back to get the Naqahdah and sell to the highest bidder using Vala as bait." Said Mitchell.

"I can't believe he would do that Col. I – I mean Vala is his daughter. He saved her, we all saw that."

"I know what he wanted us to see. He just happened to be in the galaxy and save Vala. I don't believe that's just a coincidence. Let's go have a little chat with our friend. Stated Mitchell. We'll come back and check on Vala soon. Daniel is not leaving her side."

"Indeed."

As Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c headed towards Jacek's quarters. Jacek was still contemplating about what would happen if he lost the last member of his only family. His only daughter, from the only women he ever loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Col Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c entered Jacek's quarters with a lot of questions and no answers. The fact that it was Vala's father that showed up in a Death Glider was questionable enough. Mitchell and his teammates wanted to know why Jacek was all of a sudden in that particular galaxy and that particular time.

"Ah, Col Mitchell, you've come to inform me that I'm able to go back to my ship. Well I could have told you I'm not hauling any shipments. So I guess I'll be leaving soon. You and your friends don't have to escort me; I'm sure I can find my way around this ship without any problem."

"Sorry Jacek, stated Mitchell. You're not going anywhere until we have some answers. What were you doing in this quadrant?"

"I'm a trader Col Mitchell, I'm usually everywhere. I just happened to find your nice little planet and decided to check it out for future opportunities. But I guess I was lucky to find Vala and your little entourage on the same little planet. I call that rather enlightening."

"I call that a lie." Stated Sam.

"Indeed."

"Now, now. I just want to go back to my ship and say my goodbye's to Vala. So I'm sure if there's nothing more to hold me here, then I'll be on my way."

Col Mitchell along with Sam and Teal'c seemed to be disturbed by Janek's relative dismissal that Vala was seriously hurt and wanted to get back to whatever he wanted to get back to.

"Jacek, do you realize how injured Vala was? Said Sam. A little perturbed that Janek was only thinking of himself. "She could have died and the fact that you were there just in the nick of time, saved her life. Don't you want to see her for a little while, other than just saying goodbye? I think she would like to know that you are the one that saved her?"

"Well……I guess I could stick around for a little while. They probably want to give me a medal for saving one of SG1's finest. Well; when do I get to see my little girl?"

"She's still unconscious, said Mitchell. It will be several hours before she wakes and she's going to need some down time to heal. So, I suggest you settle in for a long stay."

"Riiight…………..Well, what's for dinner?"

Sam almost grabbed Jacek by the collar, for his non chalant remark instead of concern for Vala. Teal'c quickly grabbed Sam and held her at bay, knowing all of them wanted to choke Jacek for the same reason.

"Settle in Jacek. We'll let you know when Vala wakes. I'm sure you want to see her as soon as possible." Sarcastically smirked Mitchell.

"Thank you Col Mitchell. That would please me to no end. Well, I know your little team has better things to do, so you can run along and let me know when dinner is ready."

Teal'c led Sam out of the room, while Mitchell just shook his head in disbelief.

"I could just ring his neck, said Sam, still angry at Jacek's complacency. That's his daughter in the infirmary and all he can think about is when dinners ready. Aaargh."

"I know Sam, I know. Look; soon as we get back, Vala can decide whether she wants to see Jacek or not. Daniel probably is going to help Vala during her convalescent time, so let's make the best of the whole situation. We'll find out soon enough why Jacek is here."

"I just…………I just wish he was a little more concerned about Vala. She was so disappointed last time he showed up and then left her holding the bag. She may not have said anything, but I know how that had to make her feel."

"Indeed, Col Mitchell. Vala was much disappointed in her father's actions. We can only hope that his intentions this time or more honorable."

"Well, let's get back to the infirmary. We're close to home and I want you Sam and Teal'c to check out that Glider later and see if we can find any thing we can use."

"Understood Col Mitchell."

**JACEK'S QUARTERS**

Jacek had lain back down, thinking about the times he brought Vala little trinkets from his travels. He often thought his daughter to be quite excited about his stories of trade and daring adventures. She always loved, he thought, the way he would sneak into her bedroom and lie at the foot of her bed waiting for him to return.

_She used to love my stories and wait for my return home. Adria took good care of her I'm sure. Adria never complained that Vala and her brother were any trouble._

_I often wondered why Vala wanted me to stay longer. She loved hearing, where I've been and where I'm going. She always seemed so sad when I left. Her brother never would get this excited when I came home. Matter of fact he wouldn't express much of anything. I wonder why?_

_I know Vala must have missed her mother when she died. I made sure they were taken care of. I provided the necessities for them all. Adria had to be an excellent guardian. Vala and her brother looked healthy enough. _

_Vala's friends seemed angry for some reason. They don't know my little girl. A few shots and they seem to think that would stop my daughter._

_They did seem to shoot at her quite a bit. I'm sure she's dodged a lot more shots in her lifetime._

_I did hear she was taken over by some alien at one time. She didn't seem to be affected by such an event when I last saw her._

_I know, once I see my little girl, she'll forgive me for taking off and leaving her. She's probably use to it by now. Kid's; they only give you grief. _

**PROMETHEUS INFIRMARY**

Daniel had not left Vala's side for the duration of the trip. It frightened him that Vala had been cut off from the team when one of the buildings they were hiding behind collapsed after being fired upon and left Vala alone on the other side. When his teammates found the posters and realized that the mob was after Vala, Daniel couldn't help but be terrified at how relentless they went after her. As soon as Teal'c mentioned Vala was hit several times and would not last long, his emotions went into overload. He shook the thought that if Jacek wasn't there to scare off the main factions pursuing Vala, she could of easily been killed and he would have lost the opportunity to explore his feelings about whether or not he cared about Vala more than he let on. She certainly made no secret that she liked him, but to him it was more of a working relationship, a fascination of his artifacts that he found, or whether she wanted to see if they were worth anything. But something had changed in Vala the last time she saw Jacek. He had convinced Vala to go see him when he was considered a guest of SGC and she whole heartily made the attempt to see if he had slightly changed and was more interested in her as his daughter, than making a fortune conning unsuspecting Tau'ri.

He thought about the incident where Jacek left Vala standing alone to fend for herself to explain why he took off with a shipment of Naqahdah. He figured out that Vala tended to laugh and smile when she was really protecting herself from being hurt. He also realized that she was a lot more vulnerable than she let on when it came to talking about her father. Talking about Jacek was almost taboo, but Vala managed to mention him only when the subject came up of her digressing to her con days and thievery. It pained Daniel sometimes to mention her past to her, if only to diffuse her flirtatious ministrations. But after meeting Jacek, he seemed more sympathetic to why Vala barely mentioned him. Most of the time Vala kept quite about her family, other than mentioning Adria as the wicked step mother and taking only slight revenge in naming the Orici after her. Vala still had pockets of missing information on what really happened to her mother, her brother and the evil Adria. He had hoped that Jacek would shed some light on Vala's past as a child, but he proved to be disappointing in every turn and Vala, though she never said anything more after Jacek left earth, never mentioned how right she was not to trust her own father.

Daniel heard a slight moan from Vala's lips. He thought she might be in pain and called for the doctor to see if she needed a sedative. After the Doctor checked on Vala's wounds and vitals, he administered a light sedative to ease her pain and allowed Daniel to stay as long as he didn't tire her out.

"Hey, you gave us quite a scare young lady. How are you feeling? Asked Daniel with apparent concern in his voice.

Vala was just beginning to feel the affects of the sedative ease her pain. "Like I've been shot, several times."

Daniel had to smile at Vala's attempts at levity for her ordeal.

"Well, you were shot a couple of times. We were worried after finding those Lucian wanted posters that the entire galaxy was after you. If it wasn't for your father………….

Daniel had let slip what he wanted to keep from Vala until she felt a little better.

"Jacek? Wh---what has he to do with all this?" Asked Vala slightly irritated at the mention of her father.

"Well, I was going to save this for later, but Jacek somehow flew in with a Death Glider and protected you until we had a chance to get to you. You could say he saved your life."

Vala was unusually quite for a few moments trying to take in what Daniel had just revealed.

"My………..father. Jacek, saved…………me?

"Yes Vala. He fired on the mob, and after you lost consciousness, he focused on nothing but protecting you by firing more on your pursuers."

"Jacek? My father protected me? Vala still in confusion on why Jacek saved her.

"Where is he now?" Vala asked.

"Well he's been confined to private quarters by Col Mitchell. Your father having a Death Glider that is rare in these parts is enough to raise suspicion to why he was in that part of the galaxy in the first place."

Vala said nothing while Daniel caressed her hand, concerned that he may have said too much too soon.

"I- I'm really tired right now Daniel. I- I think I want to rest now."

"Oh, ok, I'll be right here if you want. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine Daniel. No need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I think I just need more rest. You don't have to stay with me."

"I want to be with you. I care about you Vala. I think more than I could ever admit, until now. I want to be here when you wake up. I won't mention anymore about your father. Get some rest. I'll be here if you want."

"I want." Vala said barely audible. Daniel noticed that Vala was falling asleep. He probably tired her out, getting her excited mentioning Jacek; he thought and wished he had never mentioned him. He would wait until she awakened and hopefully Jacek would be long gone too.


	4. Chapter 4

As Col Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c headed for the infirmary, the Captain of the Prometheus was ordered to assist in an allied distress call. The Planet was a key ally with SGC and its political factions have been under attack by raiders that have taken over their Citadel. The Prometheus was the only battle cruiser in the proximity of Gallas 2 Galaxy and the Captain had no choice but to change course and inform Col Mitchell. Mitchell knew that emergency orders came first and informed his team that they will assist in any way. Daniel was watching Vala sleep, but was disturbed by her obvious negative reaction to Jacek being on board. He couldn't fathom what Vala must have been through while host to Quetesh, but even more disturbing was she never spoke about her brother and mother much at all or what happened to them. Jacek was more of a reminder of what she had lost, than what she had found and Daniel had never pressed the issue with her. He was just beginning to see how frightening and disturbing her life must have been with a parent that only showed up if he could strike a deal that was worth his gain not for any family reunions. The more he thought about how alone Vala really was, the more he wanted to be closer to her.

As Daniel was thinking of his relationship with Vala. Vala began reliving memories that had been long forgotten.

_Why mother? Why must you go away? Father will return soon, he promised. He'll be here. Why can't we go with you?_

_Now Vala, we've been over this before. I can't take you where I must go. I'm ill and Adria will take care of you while I'm gone. She was nice enough to volunteer to take care of you and your brother while I can't. I'm too weak to care for the both of you. Now Adria has two children and you both will have someone to play with. _

_No, mother, she's always coming over and she's…………I don't like her. She's always smiling at father like she knows something you don't know. Please, please mother; don't make us stay with her._

_No, Vala. It's settled. I'm to sick to argue, so go get your brother and bring whatever you like to take with you from home. Your father, when he returns will know what to do while I'm ill._

_No father, no. Mother is not dead. She said she was ill. You can't leave us with "her". _

_Now Vala, your mother was very ill. She just didn't have the strength to take care of you and your brother. Now Ms Adria has been taking very good care of you and your brother and she has willingly volunteered to take care of you both while I'm gone. It's just for a little while and I'll be back for the both of you._

"_No father. She's evil. She knew mother was sick before she went away. I heard her say to her friends that things were going to change soon and she would be shopping for a new husband._

_Oh Vala; you give me so much grief. Why can't you except this like your brother. People die Vala and sometimes there's nothing we can do about it. I can't bring back your mother, but I need to make sure you and your brother are taken care of. Your mother didn't have many friends in the village, but Adria has helped me more than you know. Now come on, I have to leave to provide for you and your brother. I found this great opportunity to make a killing in transporting something called Naquadah, so don't give me any more grief about this and come on._

_No Vala, I'm not coming with you. Dad will be back. Ms Adria told me so. I don't want to run away. Mom went away and she didn't return. I don't want you to run away. I'll tell on you if you do. Ms Adria said we can stay here as long as we want._

_I don't trust her. She wants our father and she's not getting me too. So stay if you want. I'm leaving._

Vala continued to remember. Daniel only slightly saw that her eyes seemed to be in REM sequence. That usually meant a person was having vivid dreams and Daniel peeked his concern at her slight twitching in her sleep. Daniel watched the monitors that where hooked up to Vala and the readings appeared normal. He continued to keep a close eye on Vala and was ready to call the Doctor if the twitching persisted.

_You thought you could get away from me didn't you. Your father left me in charge of you and your little brother and I've done everything for you. Your father and I are legally married now, because your mother didn't care about you. _

_Leave my mother out of this, you witch. Wait until my father returns. He doesn't know what you're like. You barely feed and cloth us. My father was tricked into marrying you. You're not my mother, you never will be._

_It doesn't matter you wretched child. Your father is hardly here to know what's going on. I'm providing for you, not your father. He barely took care of your family anyway. I thought he was a man of vision; he's just a liar like all men are._

_You shut up about our father. He's coming back for us. You'll see; I'm not doing anything until he comes back._

_You'll do as I say and I'm about to make a fortune off the two of you. So go get your brother or would you like another beating?_

"_You'll pay someday Adria. I promise you. Someday you'll pay for what you've done. _

Vala's twitching was starting to become more noticeable. Daniel decided to call the Doctor to check on her condition. Col Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c entered the infirmary and saw that the Doctor and another nurse were checking on Vala. Daniel looked up and excused himself, still worried about Vala.

"Daniel, what's wrong with Vala? Why is the Doctor in with her? Has her condition worsened? Asked Sam, seeing how worried Daniel looked. All his friends were waiting to hear what was going on.

"I don't know guys, but Vala was conscious for a few minutes. I accidentally mentioned that Jacek was the one that saved her. I don't think she took it too well. She was asleep and we spoke for a few minutes about Jecek, and she said she was fine. I think that I may have just added to her anxiety." Said Daniel.

"Let's see what the Doctor says first, said Mitchell. Here he comes now."

"Ah, Col Mitchell. I was just going to notify you of Ms Doran's condition. She's resting easy now. I increased her dosage for pain. She seems to have a slight fever and experiencing some discomfort. That's to be expected with her injuries. I wouldn't worry; she was experiencing possible nightmares from her ordeal. That's why I increased her dosage so she could have a much needed rest and administered some anti biotic in her IV drip to counter the fever. I'll check back in a few hours and see how she's progressing."

"Can I still sit with her?" Asked Daniel.

"As long as you don't disturb her, then it should be fine."

"Thank you Doctor. Do you guys need me for anything right now?" Asked Daniel, hoping that he could spend as much time beside Vala as possible.

"No, we can take turns if you get tired. We won't arrive in the Gallas 2 galaxy for a few more hours, so go ahead and keep an eye on our girl." Stated Mitchell.

Daniel didn't hesitate for a second and sat down next to Vala's bedside. He gently took hold of her hand and kissed it gently without a word. He remembered what the Doctor had said and was content just to be beside her. Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c witnessed the caring gesture from Daniel and couldn't help smile at his apparent concern other than being just a teammate.

"Sir, with your permission, I would like Jacek to see how badly injured Vala really is. Teal'c can handle searching the Death Glider and if he needs my help, I'll be here in the infirmary with Daniel." Said Sam.

"Sam, that's a pretty good ideal. Maybe he will think more about his daughter than his stomach."

"Indeed."

"If you need me Sam, then I'll be in the Command center planning a strategy when we arrive in the Gallas 2 galaxy. We may need that Death Glider." Stated Mitchell.

Each went to their assigned duties, while Sam retrieved Jacek to escort him to the infirmary.

**JACEK'S QUARTERS**

_Where's my dinner. I person could starve around here, being a guest and all. This is definitely putting a damper in my schedule._

_I wonder how Vala's doing? No one seems to want to tell me anything around here. I'm her father. I should know these things. _

"Ah, Col Carter. You've come to take my order for dinner. Well I'm famished. Do you have a menu handy? I'm a rather particular eater, sensitive stomach and all and …………

"JACEK! Sam was in the room for less than 5 minutes and she was already irritated. She still could not believe how this insufferable man could be Vala's father.

"I'm taking you to see Vala. I think you owe her a visit before you start dinning."

"Well, of course. My little girl is important too. So, lead the way."

"Jacek, before we go, I need to say something first." Sam backed Jacek up to a corner with the most menacing look she could muster, meaning she meant business.

"Vala is a good friend as well as my teammate. She's earned our trust and respect and she's family. Now, that may not mean much to you, and don't say a word, I'm speaking. She is family Jacek and I saw her after you left her standing alone in that field, while you took off to blaze across the galaxy.

"I didn't blaze, I…………

"SHUT UP! I'm not through yet, and if you interrupt me again; I'm going to forget you _still _are Vala's father and hurt you, badly."

Jacek started to say something and thought better of it, when Sam mentioned the word, _hurt." _He did deplore pain.

"Good, now that we understand each other; listen and listen good Jacek. She wasn't excepted when she first arrived here and for the past year and a half she has worked her ass off to be accepted by SGC and SG1. And if you ever repeat this, I'll kill you over and over again." Jacek was trying to fathom more on how she was going to kill him if he spoke. Sam was on a rampage and she was going to have her say.

"I know she was afraid Jacek, she was afraid of not being accepted or worse not being trusted by anyone in our organization. I saw her eyes when she thought she was being thrown out after being evaluated by our resident psychiatrist. She was terrified Jacek. She was terrified of being alone out there in space. I've never seen anyone so vulnerable like that in my life, yet she hid it from the rest of my teammates; but when she was informed she did pass, I saw her light up, maybe it wasn't noticeable to the men, but I know that look, because I had it once. Being accepted was the biggest thrill of her life I bet, and she has not disappointed us the least. She has risked her life for all of us and put her own life in danger countless times. That's the kind of person she is Jacek and she's your daughter. So if you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt her again. I'm going to personally space you and then shoot you down with your own Death Glider. Do you understand me?...I'm waiting Jacek…………….You can speak now."

"Are you sure?"

"JACEK!

" Ok, ok. Look Col Carter, I- I may have not been a good father, but I do love my little girl. She's my only daughter and I know that I haven't been there, but I want to make it up to her. Let me see her and I promise that I will try to cooperate about the Glider and if you still want to kill me, then I'll accept your terms."

Sam was still seething, but she rather see Vala recovering from her wounds than go thru the pain of seeing her father again.

"Alright Jacek. Let's go see your daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

Teal'c was busy checking the Death Glider for any illegal shipments or unusual modifications to the small ship. He had found several slight modifications that allowed the Glider to travel through hyperspace and carry a Ring transporter. Teal'c suspected that if Jacek had to make a quick departure, the transporter would come in handy, especially in Jacek's line of work. As Teal'c continued checking the ship, he found something that may confirm why Jacek was close to the planet where Vala was attacked. He would inform Col Mitchell of his find, but for precautions sake he installed a little surprise of his own.

Col Mitchell had informed the Captain that when they were within range of the Gallas 2 galaxy, he would take a contingent of 2 teams down to the planet to investigate how best to neutralize the threat to the planets allied contingencies. Mitchell did not want any surprise attacks, and the safest way to deal with raiders may be from a small reconnaissance first.

Daniel was waiting patiently for Vala to wake up and the Doctor had checked her vitals. Vala still had a fever, but not nearly as high before the antibiotics kicked in. He informed Daniel that his patient would still feel discomfort from her injuries, but her recovery was still positive. Daniel wished that the ship carried one of the Gou'ald healing devices. At least when Vala was over her fever, she may have had the strength to heal herself. As Daniel continued to hold Vala's hand, he noticed Vala was still slightly twitching, noticeable only after the Doctor left. Vala's fever was triggering obscure memories that had laid dormant, hidden possibly for her own protection, but now they were being relived and spilling forth like a flood of water with no end.

_I've arranged for you to become engaged to a very wealthy family Vala. You can protest all you want, but you and your brother will suffer dearly if you don't accept what I'm offering you._

_You can't make me do this. My father would not………………_

_Get this straight, you miserable child; I can do what I want with you and your brother. I'm sure he would survive the mines, for a little while, or he could live in luxury_ _with your new found family. Your father is not here, and I don't know if he's even alive. So you better get this straight; you either get to know this young man and like him or you'll suffer more beatings and you'll never see your brother for awhile. I was left by your father to feed and cloth you without anything from him, but empty promises and those worthless trinkets he brings back, if any at all. I can barely keep food on the table for my own children, let alone you two. So, make your decision you disgusting child or I will._

_We will leave this place Vala. I promise that you and your brother will not have to suffer at the hands of that woman. If I had known that she set this up, then this wedding would be off. But I'm glad we met. I love you so much Vala, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise._

_Yes, your Eminence. I found out they were trying to leave the planet and not pay tribute to your Queen. Her brother was also going to leave with them. I wanted to bring this to your attention as soon as possible. I …… I understand that your Queen rewards those who find traitors to your cause._

_My Queen is quite pleased with your loyalty Mistress Adria. They will be dealt with as the Queen has something special in mind for the one called Vala. You and your off spring will be rewarded in due time. Bring them. _

_Do not struggle child. It is useless. Our Queen has chosen you for all time. It is an honor to serve her, and you will serve her well. _

_For your treachery to my rule, you are hereby sentenced to death. Watch my dear Vala. For your punishment, your mate and brother will die at your hands. Let all who witness today, my rule, my wrath. All those who oppose me will suffer the same fate._

_Father where are you? Where are you? Nooooooooo, nooooooooo. _

Noooooooooo, nooooooooo, nnnnnooooooooo.

"Vala? Vala? Wake up; you're having a bad nightmare. Vala?"

"Dan….Daniel? Wha- what, where?"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm right here. Do you want me to call the Doctor? Are you in pain?" Asked Daniel, worried about her screams.

Vala was shaky at what she was remembering. She didn't want to admit she remembered she killed her brother and fiancée'. She remembered it all, again. "No, no I – I'm ok. I'm just tired. It's ok, really."

Daniel wasn't convinced Vala was alright. Suddenly Vala's eyes grew wide looking straight at Jacek through the infirmary window. Sam observed Daniel's expression as Jacek was waving apparently at Vala.

"Vala if you don't want to see Jacek right now, said Daniel. I understand. The Doctor wanted you to rest and you still have a fever from your injuries."

"I'm fine Daniel. Let Jacek in. I want to know why he's here. I know my father. Him saving me was probably accidental. I probably interrupted his last transaction and he had nothing better else to do."

Daniel let go of Vala's hand and motioned Jacek and Sam to enter. Jacek was a little apprehensive to face his daughter so soon. But one look from Sam reminded him what she had threatened him with earlier.

_Can you really run over someone with a Death Glider?_

Jacek shook the thought from his head while approaching Vala's bed smiling. "Sweetheart, I see you're awake. I told your friends you would be fine. Look at you; rosy cheeks and raring to go fight the world."

Daniel and Sam both rolled their eyes, trying to understand what motivated him to think Vala was going to receive him with other than disdain. Vala eyed Jacek, saying nothing for a few moments, wanting Jacek to squirm as much as possible.

"Why are you here Jacek?" Vala asked without emotion.

"What; no hi daddy. I wanted to see how my little girl is doing. Your friends insisted I have dinner first, but no, I wouldn't hear of it. I told them my daughter is a tough one. She can take it, always has."

"Yes, I seem to be quite good at taking it." Vala said coldly.

Sam couldn't believe her ears. She just threatened the man about hurting Vala and here he was taking credit for visiting her like it was his entire ideal.

"You haven't answered my question Jacek. Why are you here? You saving my life is a little to late don't you think?" Vala was pushing Jacek's resolve. She knew he hated direct questions and she was not in the mood for his reluctance at answering. Daniel could see beads of sweat on both Jacek and Vala's forehead. It worried him that Vala was more serious than he had ever seen.

"Vala; maybe we should wait until you're better. Said Daniel. I think you need your rest. You look tired."

"Yes, yes honey. You do seem a little out of it. I tell you what, I can have dinner on this marvelous vessel and we can talk later. How bout that?"

Vala rose up a little and the monitors were starting to increase in beeping noises. Both Daniel and Sam were beginning to get a little concerned for Vala.

"Answer me Jacek. You can't run away from me this time. I've had enough of you leaving when things get a little hot for you to handle. You're up to something and I don't believe for an instant it was a coincidence you found me…………….

Suddenly Vala held her head and layed back down on the bed hard. The monitors in the room seemed to beep a little louder.

"VALA! VALA! Sam get him out of here. Daniel immediately saw the Doctor run in while Sam escorted Jacek out. Vala seemed to be ventilating and sweating.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Shouted the Doctor to Daniel.

"She woke up from another nightmare and she was speaking to her father when she stopped and held her head like she was straining to think and fell back onto the bed." Said Daniel.

"Ok, Dr. Jackson, I'm going need you to leave until I check her over."

Daniel nodded and left the room, more worried for Vala and what just transpired. He looked at Jacek and became angry. Daniel grabbed Jacek by the collar and pushed him up against the wall while Sam wanted to do the same thing.

"Jacek; hear me and hear me good. Vala means a great deal to me and my friends. So if anything happens to her, you and I are going to dance, comprende'? I don't know why you're here and I don't care, but I do care about your daughter and if I find out you caused this to happen to her, I'm going to forget you _are_ her father and hurt you, badly." Daniel let go of Jacek roughly and turned his attentions back to Vala.

Sam grabbed Jacek by the collar and pointed her two fingers at his eyes and back at hers and then shoved him forward motioning him back to his quarters. Jacek trying to compose himself walked slowly down the corridors of the Prometheus with Sam close behind.

_Now I've got two people wanting to hurt me in the same proximity. Everyone is so violent on this ship. _

As he continued down the corridor and was close to entering his quarters, he forced himself to think about Vala.

_I wonder if she is going to be alright? She didn't look well. I've never seen her so mad before. Then again, I've never seen her mad, well not really, for that long. I know she's going to be fine. She's tough, she's……………………..fine._

The Doctor finally had Vala steady and calm. She was still awake, but tired from speaking to Jacek. The Doctor motioned Daniel to return to her room.

"Ms Doran did not want any sedative until she spoke to you first. She was quite insistent."

"Hey I didn't know Jacek was coming to see you. Are you going to be alright?"

Before Vala could answer the Doctor answered first. "She suffered an anxiety attack. She refused any sedative until she spoke with you. Under Normal circumstances I would disagree; but I think her recovery depends on being around you for the time being, so I have this pill for her to take after she speaks to you. I promised her that I wouldn't knock her out if only she agreed to take it in an hour."

Daniel looked down at Vala and she shook her head slowly as if a child was seeking approval from her parent.

"I'll make sure she takes it Doctor. Won't we? Said Daniel smirking. Again Vala shook her head with a weary smile. The Doctor left after checking Vala chart and Daniel sat down next to her bed waiting for Vala to speak. He had a feeling she wanted to get something off her chest.

"Daniel?

"Yes."

"I…….I remember."

"Remember what?" Daniel said softly, wanting Vala to take her time about what she wanted to say.

"Why I hate my father."


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel waited patiently for Vala to speak. She was looking toward the wall now, as if to find strength from looking at them. She hated herself. She hated how she hid the memory of her mother from her, now friends. Her memory of her brother, always so full of life, and now just a faded memory as if he hardly existed. She hated that she was a coward and wouldn't fight harder to save her brother and her fiancée's lives. She hated how Adria came into their lives and took all that was precious in her life. She knew somehow Adria had something to do with her mother dying, but she was too young to understand what her father saw in that witch of a woman. She remembered how her mother never said a bad thing about her father, she always made a game of when her father would return and her mother gave her a box to keep all her fathers trinkets in, just for her. She remembered how her mother tied her hair up in tails and let them down when her father came home. She hated it when her father always left even though he said he would return soon and the days grew longer every time waiting, waiting for him to return. She hated that her father tossed her mother's things out because Adria said no one needed them anymore, and the children should not remember some one who is no longer with them. She hated the way her father made no mention of her mother after she died as if it burned to speak of her. Adria made sure she kept her father occupied and hardly spent any time with her or her brother. She hated how her brother cried and she had no words of comfort, only that she needed to run away from Adria. She hated the last thing she ever heard from her father was that everything would be alright, that she was tough and she could take it. She hated how they pleaded for their lives, and she could do nothing to stop Quetesh from torturing them before they died. She hated her father for abandoning them, leaving them at the mercy of that evil woman, for not finding out what happened to his own children.

Daniel was watching her, silently trying to struggle to say something to him. He could see, even with her head turned to the wall, how tense her body was, as if to speak would break her into thousands of tiny little pieces. He would wait; because it was obvious she has waited for this moment for a very long time. Nothing would tare him from her side. He would wait as long as he was with her in that small space, this small piece of time. He would wait for her to speak, even if it took forever.

**COMMAND CENTER**

Teal'c had finished his task of scanning the Death Glider and later was joined by Sam. He had shown Sam what he found on Jacek's ship and had to do everything in his power to keep Sam from returning to Jacek's quarters and strangling him. They both had just arrived at the Command center and Teal'c had informed Mitchell of his findings on the ship, as well as showing him what he found in a secret compartment on the ship.

"I think I'm going to have a little chat with our little guest. Sam, please cool down, and you and Teal'c prepare for landing on the planet. I have a feeling that Jacek may have had something to do with our little take over planet side. I'm going to pay him a little visit." Stated Mitchell.

**JACEK'S QUARTERS**

"Ah, Col Mitchell, you've come to visit me also. It seems everyone has forgotten I haven't eaten in quite some time. I think Col Carter forgot and was so embarrassed she sent you to escort me personally. Ah, Col Mitchell, you seem a little tense. What seems to be…………………….

"Explain this Jacek." Shoving a piece of paper in his face.

"Oh; Oh that. Doesn't do her justice though. My Little girl is a lot better looking than that old poster. I was keeping it for a memento."

Col Mitchell backed Jacek towards the wall and pulled him up by his collar, with an angry look on his face.

"Try again, father of the year. What's this wanted poster of Vala doing on your ship?"

"I - I was given this by some passer by on an unknown little planet. It was a good liking of Vala, so I kept it, since I don't really have any pictures of my family. This was keep sake, something I could remember my little girl by."

"One, I don't believe you. Two: I'll never believe you. Three: I don't think it was a coincidence you where in the same galaxy, on the same little planet as my team. Four: I think you knew Vala was in the area and decided you could cash in on the reward for Vala to the Alliance. Five: I think you were going to use your parental influence to see if Vala really did know where all that Naquadah was and I don't think you cared a damn about her life."

"Now, now Col that isn't fair. I love my daughter, and I would have just asked, not influence her. She's my blood, my only daughter and I would never let anyone hurt her."

Mitchell was growing impatient and angrier. "You've hurt her enough probably to last a life time. I don't think you've ever cared for your daughter. But let me tell you something Jacek, and listen well. Vala is a valuable asset to my team. I thought she was a little to quirky to be taken seriously to be apart of SG1, but she proved herself over and over that _she_ could be a trusted member and friend. I see now why she tried so hard to convince us not to let you visit earth, because she knew you better than we did. I was worried that she was just being selfish, that she was only thinking of herself and not about you and making amends to patch up her relationship with her father. When she finally proved herself right that you couldn't be trusted, you know what she did Jacek after you left her standing in that field?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me any moment now." Mitchell shoved Jacek a little further into the wall.

"She did nothing Jacek. She laughed it off as if it was typical of you. She didn't cry, she didn't get angry, she did nothing Jacek. She went along on other missions as if you didn't exist. I know she was hurting, everyone on my team knew she was hurting, but no, she kept up the brave front that it didn't hurt. _If you repeat any of this, I'll space you_. But it hurt "_us"_ to see her like that. She's a friend Jacek, and she's family; our family and I don't like it when someone hurts my family. The truth of it is, you almost got your daughter killed and that's not acceptable to me or my team. So listen up Jacek, you are never going to mention to Vala that we found this wanted poster on your ship. You're going to make her think you really care about her and you're going to leave this galaxy as soon as we take care of a few details in the Gallas 2 galaxy, which I believe is where you where headed to make a deal. You will see your daughter for the last time. I don't care where you go; I don't even want you in the same galaxy with us. But if I ever see you hurt her like that again; I'm going to give you to Teal'c to deal with and then the rest of us will take what's left of you after he gets done. Do I make myself clear?... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR JACEK?

Mitchell released Jacek from his grasp and stepped back to calm himself before he was going to really lose his temper.

"Crystal. Well I guess I know when I'm not welcomed. So I'll say my last goodbye's to Vala when you're done with your little project in the Gallas 2 galaxy, even though I could help, but that's not important. But you don't want to see me ever again. Even though I could diffuse that little bunch on the planet. I know that my daughter's life is important and I would do nothing to jeopardize her life. After all I am still biologically her father and that means a lot in any galaxy. So, I'll just disappear and never be seen again. Oh, yes Col Mitchell; I'll be a good little father, even though when years to come and she has little Mol Doran's running around, and they ask their mother, what really happened to their grandfather? Yes, yes, I'll just disappear as if I was a ghost. Now if you don't mind I would like to eat before it's my last meal."

Mitchell knew he was being baited and he had a mission to complete. Jacek was the last person he wanted to deal with and right now he was too wound up inside to deal with Jacek's little game.

"I'm going to keep a close eye on you Jacek, a very close eye." Mitchell used two fingers to point at Jacek's eyes and back and forth to his twice and left Jacek's quarters.

**INFIRMARY**

Vala was still facing the wall and sighed a little to make sure she was still breathing. She felt weary, tired from remembering what she had done as Quetesh's host. The memories came flooding back and if wave after wave of thought scorched her very soul. She realized Daniel was still waiting, still watching over her and that only gave her some small comfort, that someone else could help her carry this burden. She took another breath and she realized that she couldn't do this. She couldn't let Daniel know the pain, the destruction she had caused all because she believed Jacek should have been there to stop them. To stop Adria, to stop her mother and brother from dying. He should have been there to rescue her from that creature that entered her body and made her see and do such horrific acts. The blood, the screams were to heavy a burden. Jacek should be the one punished for abandoning them, abandoning her.

"I…….I'm sorry Daniel. I- I want to be alone right now." Vala said, barely being able to look at Daniel.

Daniel reached out to pull her hair back against her ear, so he could see her face a little better.

"Sorry for what Vala. You don't owe me any apology, for anything."

"I—I'm sorry I wasted your time. I just want to be alone right now to think. I'm so tired. I just want to lay here for awhile. I'll take that pill now and get some sleep. I did promise you and the Doctor."

"O- ok, here, let me get you some water." Daniel was perplexed at Vala's apparent retreat back to believing nothing was wrong. He had waited for her to speak and now that she did, it was denial that she had anything important to say. He walked back to her bedside and gave her the pill. He watched as she placed it in her mouth and took the glass of water and swallowed back the pill. She handed him the glass and laid back down ever so gently and closed her eyes and turned back to the wall, never giving Daniel a second glance.

"Thank you Daniel. I'll be just fine. I think I'll get some rest." She laid there motionless loathing who she had been and what she had done. She thought about her family for the first time in a long while and wanted only to be left alone.

Daniel did as she wished. He thought there must be a reason for her wanting to be left alone, but he slipped out of her room, but just before he closed the door to leave, he had to say something to her.

"If you need me, I'll be close by. I'm here no matter what Vala. We all are." He wanted to say more, but chose to not speak his heart, not just yet."

* * *

A/N: It's a little short righ now. But I'll have another chapter up in the morning. Reveiws and questions are welcomed. I love your input. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vala fell into a slow slumber after taking her pill. She didn't want to remember what evidently had been suppressed in her sub conscious and causing her much distress while she slept. But right now she wanted to escape the world that reminded her of anything concerning her father. As she finally slipped into a deep slumber, her mind remembered an even darker secret.

_Yes, you shall be rewarded Mistress Adria for bringing me traitors from your own family. Did you really think that you could hide your treachery to such an innocent one? I know ever thought of your Vala and what you have done to her and her now dead sibling. You thought you could hide such acts, from her father. She is very angry with you Mistress. _

_Yes, scream all you want. She hears and feels everything I do to you. Be thankful I sent your children to the mines. They will never know what a disgusting creature you really are. But I assure you before this day is over with, you will beg for this little one's mercy and you shall never have it Mistress. I will make you scream and bleed for days and then I shall dispose of you, or should I say Vala will make sure of that. _

Vala was tossing and turning in her sleep. There was an evil smile that crept across her face, unknowingly to her. Vala had kept her promise to herself; she had made Adria pay dearly, at her own hands.

**JACEK'S QUARTERS**

"There sure is a lot of heavy traffic in here today. Does anyone care that I have not eaten since being held in this domicile?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jacek. I thought you would like to know how your daughter is doing." Said Daniel.

"Oh; well you're probably the first one today to see what "_I" _think."

"So; how is my little girl? She didn't seem too happy to see me, even though I saved her life."

Daniel watched Jacek for a few minutes, wondering if anyone would miss him, if he spaced him.

"One Jacek, Vala is not your little girl anymore. She's a full grown woman, even though she acts childish sometimes, but that's another story, anyway, my point being every time she see's you, I think a little part of her gets lost at who she really is. I think she's afraid she'll end up like you. Alone, chasing something that can never be obtained. Love and security. I think all she really wanted from you is to be loved and that you cared. I work with her everyday Jacek and I finally realized why she works so hard for our approval or at earning our trust. She wants to be accepted as an individual, not a thief. I think she had no choice of becoming what she was, because there was no one there to tell her otherwise, just survive at all cost. From my observation the last time you where with her, I think you remind her of a lot of pain in her life. You're like salt to an old wound that still festers and gets worse every time you show up."

"Well, that's a genuine thought. I think I'd rather be run over by my Death Glider, than know you are your daughter's greatest pain in life."

Daniel thought for the first time since he met Jacek, he actually tried to sound sincere.

"Look Jacek, and if you ever repeat this, I'll have to kill you. I truly care about your daughter and I truly didn't know that until today. But I know this; I don't like seeing Vala hurt in any way, and I believe you have hurt her enough for a lifetime, I think a lot of people have hurt her. Do you know how long she was a host to Quetesh? What she went through being subjugated against her will? Do you know she still remembers being beaten to death, by your own villagers from your home planet, because your people refused to believe that it wasn't her that enslaved them? Do you know she barely survived after her host was removed and that usually the host is driven insane after being removed? You're daughter has been through so much and you've missed being there to comfort her, because you think she's tough. Well none of us are that tough, Jacek, you included. She needs you and I know you need her or else you wouldn't be here, no matter what the circumstances. I can't make you see how much we owe your daughter, but I can tell you this. She deserves better from you, than just believing she's always ok and you just leaving her behind. You need to tell her how much you love her. You need to quite running from whatever you're running from and face facts that she is all you have in this life Jacek or you're going to lose her, forever."

Jacek couldn't believe this awkward, strange man, was the first person who had ever really known he was running from something other than his unsatisfied customer as he called them. He had fooled everyone he's ever run across, but there was once someone in his life he remembered that he could never fool.

"Alright young man." Trying to hide the fact that Daniel was right. "I'll keep that in mind and when you see my daughter. Would you put in a good word for me, that I would like to see her before I continue my travels?"

Daniel just shook his head, thinking he had wasted his time even speaking to Jacek about his daughter. But he still was Vala's father and he couldn't deny his request even if he wanted to.

"Give some thought to what I said Jacek. She's waited to long for you to do the right thing."

Daniel was headed back to the infirmary when Col Mitchell contacted him to report to the command center. Daniel sighed, and knew this was part of his job, the military side that required him to be ready at any moments notice if need be. He was no longer the lone archeologist that reveled in old artifacts and books, deciphering old text writings on the walls of ancient ruins. He was now a soldier, dangerous and lethal as the rest of his team. He was part of the elite SG1 and had gone on enough missions that sometimes he had to kill to save a life. But his thoughts, even on the way to command center, were on Vala.

**PROMETHEUS INFIRMARY**

Vala, even with the pill couldn't sleep. She couldn't understand why of all times she was starting to remember events that she had long suppressed. Jacek being on the same ship at the same time gave her a sense of de javue. The last time she saw him, she pretended that it didn't phase her, him flying off once again, leaving her to survive on her own. She knew as soon as he boarded the small ship, thinking he had fooled her and her friends and escaped, that it was the same old Jacek. Leaving, always to that unattainable destination or that one last deal that couldn't wait, or not being able to face his family, because he felt trapped. Vala decided she had waiting around and felt restless. She decided to get dressed, limping or no limping and do something. She decided she wanted a closer look and Jacek's Death Glider to see what hidden devices Jacek may be hiding. She knew Jacek would leave soon, say his normal goodbye's and off to some new con. But this time, she was going to make sure she took something from him first, before he did the same to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Col Mitchell and his team were all on the command center when a secured transmission came through. The head council from the planet had warned SG1 that the raiders were waiting on a supplier for a very large amount of Naquadah. The supplier was to arrive hours ago and didn't show, so the raiders became angry and started raiding the city for supplies and food. When Col Mitchell asked did they know who the supplier was, the councilor explained that he only knew that the supplier would be in a Death Glider.

"JACEK." All SG1 stated in unison.

Col Mitchell informed the councilor that they would assist in removing the raiders, andb to stay hidden until they arrived.

"I knew it, said Sam. I knew he had something to do with why Vala was attacked"

"I do not think Vala will accept this information well." Said Teal'c.

"I don't think she should know, said Daniel. I think she's had enough disappointment from Jacek."

"How is she doing, by the way?" Asked Mitchell.

"I- I honestly don't know Colonel. She had another nightmare and she requested my presence. She acted like she had something she wanted to reveal. I think it had to do with her nightmares. But after several minutes, she shut down and acted like nothing was wrong. I'm worried about her." Stated Daniel.

"Well, right now, she's safer on board. We have a bunch of disappointed raiders and we need to show them the door. SG3 and SG4 will take point. We need to see how many there are and we need to keep Jacek under wraps for awhile."

"Understood Col, but what about the Death Glider. Do you think we could use that for the element of surprise?" Stated Teal'c.

"Not unless they know we're coming. Carry heavy, we don't know how many ships they may have in this galaxy and I'm not taking any chances. We meet on the surface in half and hour."

**PROMETHEUS HANGER**

Vala was still slightly in pain, but choked it back. She was determined to find what was on board Jacek's Death Glider. Vala figured she had awhile before she would be discovered missing. She was in uniform and no one questioned her presence since she was SG1. She easily boarded the Death Glider and immediately found compartments that were well hidden to the naked eye. Jacek had camouflaged his acquired shipments well. The only reason Vala could access any of them, was due to the Naquadah in her blood. She knew Jacek must have had his profits well hidden and she wanted to hurt him where it would the most, his finances. Vala was starting to feel weak and still tired from the pill she had taken earlier, not to mention her leg was still throbbing. She was determined to find his stash and moved further to the back of the Glider. She went over every inch of the ship. She wasn't going to stop until she found a way to really hurt him. As Vala searched hidden compartment after compartment, she noticed she was sweating hard. She still would not stop searching. She finally activated a cargo hold, well hidden deep inside the ship. She became dizzy after opening the hidden hatch and the walls started spinning. Vala continued tried to see what was hidden under the hatch, but before she discovered what was there, she passed out and fell into the hold, with the hidden hatch locking behind her.

**JACEK'S QUARTERS**

Jacek was trying find out if he could leave soon and was perplexed that all of a sudden he had a guard outside his quarter's door. He thought maybe the guard was there to escort him to dinner; since he had not eaten anything since boarding the Prometheus. But the guard informed him he was to be detained until further notice.

_What is it with my daughter's friends? I'm suppose to be a guest and I'm treated like a prisoner. I haven't eaten all day and I have schedules to maintain. _

Jacek thought back to Daniels visit and what he said what Vala had went through being some sort of host.

_I knew the Goa'ld took host, but I never thought Vala was one of them. Well she seems fine now. I knew that ………………._

_But she was in Adria's care. How did she become host? I wonder if Vala knows where her brother is? I bet he's a chip off the old block. Matter of fact I never knew where Adria ran off either. Everyone seems to have disappeared on me accept…………._

_My dear wife. She's the only one that ever believed in me. She was a dear woman. Vala looks so much like her. She even acts like her mother sometimes._

In all the years that he lost track of his family. He really never thought about, what really happened to them. The few times he remembered he ran into Vala, she never said anything about her brother.

_But, he said she was near death. Vala never said anything about almost dying. She's so like her mother. Never speaking of death. Her mother was like that too._

_I should have told her about her mother. Her mother was a saint. I should have returned sooner, but I couldn't bare to see her die. Her mother knew this and understood. I broke her promise; I should have took the children with me. _

_This is preposterous, I'm no prisoner. I should be out and about, making my fortune. I have prospects. Good thing they didn't search me. _

Jacek pretended to be sick and the guard came in to check on him. Big mistake. Jacek had successfully knocked the guard out and exchange his clothes for the guard's uniform and laid him on the bed towards the wall, so an unsuspecting person would think he was asleep in his quarters. Jacek easily went unnoticed through the corridors, headed for the Death Glider. He boarded and immediately knew that someone had went through the ships data files. He knew they would probably look for something on the Glider to take back with them to their superiors, but Jacek had experience when dealing with unauthorized snoopers. Jacek entered a secret code to the Death Glider and the engines came online. Immediately the Captain was notified to see if there were test being made to fly down to the planet. SG1 and their teams were already down on the planet, but it was too late to stop the Glider. It was headed towards the planet in the Gallas 2 galaxy. Jacek never knew they he was also carrying another precious cargo; Vala. Down on the planet SG1, 3 and 4 were looking for the council and the raiders. Several raiders had taken over the Citadel and only had 2 ships for transporting. They didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon. Col Mitchell figured when their contact never showed up, the raiders decided to recoup their loses and raid the city. The problem was that they were holding the councilmen for ransom and wanted compensation from the community and leaders.

Just as Col Mitchell and his teams were about to enter the city. He received a call that the Death Glider was headed for the planet and Vala was missing also.

"JACEK." Once again his team said in Unison.

"Col Mitchell, if Jacek is on his way to the Citadel, then he's going to try and sell whatever he had hidden that we did not find." Stated Teal'c.

Daniel was too busy thinking about Vala and where she could be. "Col Mitchell, I want to return to the Prometheus and find Vala. She couldn't have went far with her injuries still healing." Said Daniel, obvious to everyone he was worried.

"Negatory Jackson. I need every man now, since Jacek escaped and Vala will be found. She's on board the cruiser and she's not going anywhere, so I'm sorry Daniel, the mission comes first; more lives are as stake."

Daniel knew Mitchell was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. "Daniel, I'm sure we'll find Vala safe, but if Jacek is on his way down, we have a even bigger problem. If he delivers what ever he has on board, then the council may be in danger." Said Sam.

"I know, I know. I guess I have no choice. I don't like it, but, I thought I might have gotten through to Jacek about speaking to Vala. I guess he'll never change." Daniel sighed.

"You spoke to Jacek; when? Asked Sam.

"Just before Mitchell called me to command. I was trying to convince him to do what's right towards his daughter. That's a complicated man and Vala is the one suffering for it."

"Look, we have to concentrate on the mission guys. Sam, see if you can locate Jacek's ship. It won't take him long to land and I want to know what's he up to. If we get a chance, we take the ship or use it against the raiders. It has far more superior fire power and if we have to blow the ship up, before it can take off from this planet. I don't want those raiders escaping with something lethal they can use later on other civilizations. Make sure we capture Jacek again, unharmed if possible, but you get the ideal."

"Indeed."

"Right Sir." Acknowledged Sam. "Sir, Death Glider is approaching the north wall of the Citadel, range 2000 meters to our left."

"Good Sam. Teal'c you and Sam take team 3 and surround the other raider ships. Take some explosives and on my mark take them out if we have to. Daniel and I will take team 4 and try and locate Jacek and the council. On my signal we go in and break up Jacek's little party. Let's go."

Jacek landed at the Citadel and opened the outer hatch for access to his secret cargo. He approached the raider's guards and then their leader, explaining he was detained, but would lower his price for what he was suppose to deliver.

"I don't like being kept waiting Jacek. You have caused me a minor inconvenience and I should kill you where you stand and take your cargo and leave." Said the Leader.

"But Sir, Rynac is it? I can deliver more of my product to you and your friends at cost and there are only so few of us that can acquire what you request. You asked for me personally for this delivery and I always deliver, even if it is late. Now, let's not squabble on details. Let me show you some of the finest set of arms your funds can purchase and I'll even let you try out the merchandise before you purchase it. What do you say, let bygones be bygones, hmm?"

"You better have what we want Jacek or your reputation for delivery will be short lived. Do I make myself _clear?"_

"Crystal. So, let's step outside shall we and sample the merchandise."

Jacek was a little peeved that his reputation was being muddled by staying on the Prometheus for so long. He was a little frightened that this Rynac wanted his head if things didn't work out. He had a brief thought that Vala may be a little upset if he was killed.

"Right this way Rynac. I have it all set up for you. Let me open this hatch a little wider and you can see for yourself why they call me the fox. Jacek was all smiles while Rynac and a few of his men looked on waiting for new weapons to try. As Jacek opened the hatch more, several weapons rolled out on the display ramp and to his and everyone else's surprise, so did Vala. She was unconscious and burning up with fever.

"Wha- what the." Jacek was surprised and Rynac immediately knelt down to see who it was. He turned her over and Vala moaned slightly."

"Why Jacek you Alertermarion snake. You have captured the most wanted person on the outer galaxies. This is Vala Mol Doran and she is wanted by the Alliance for stealing their Naquadah. She's worth more to me than those weapons, but I'll take them too." Said Rynac with a evil grin.

Jacek had no ideal, Vala was onboard and this had put her life in danger once more. Jacek was desperately trying to think of a way out to save his daughter. He had never had to really see up close how this could turn out, badly.

While SG1 was in position. Col Mitchell, Daniel and SG4 snuck inside the Citadel and noticed fewer men inside guarding the councilors. Using their Zats on high stun they easily took out the men and rescued the council. They worked their way up front and noticed Jacek and the raiders were negotiating something furiously. When Daniel took out his binoculars he noticed a female on the ground unconscious.

"_VALA! _God no; Damn you Jacek." Daniel was furious and frightened that Vala was in danger. He couldn't believe Jacek was using his own daughter, what he thought was for a arms deal.

"Col, they have Vala. What are we going to do? We can't let them harm her."

"What? Great. We'll we found her. What is Jacek up to now? I swear I'm going to kill that man. Get Sam and Teal'c on the radio. Tell them to create a diversion with the ships and while we take them out. Tell them to wait for my signal."

Daniel immediately explained what was going on to Sam and Teal'c. They were ready when Mitchell signaled. Daniel could see that the conversation with Jacek was becoming tense. Vala was still out and the raiders men suddenly grabbed Vala up from the ground and pulled her towards them, and aiming at Jacek. Mitchell had to hold Daniel back to keep him from foiling his plan for rescuing Vala and Jacek.

"Look Rynac, I know she's wanted and we can share the bounty. After all she was coming with me willingly. You know, too much to drink. I drugged her. Anyhow, she would be more valuable to us if when find out where the Naquadah was and still turn her into the Alliance for a second reward. See the beauty of the plan. We could have twice the riches and the Alliance would never know."

Rynac thought about Jacek's plan, but he also knew that he could torture Vala for that information and take Jacek's Death Glider for his own. He didn't need a middle man and Jacek was starting to get on his nerves.

"You are no longer important to me Jacek; but this thief is, so why don't I take your ship and this woman. My men will get it out of her, if you know what I mean and she'd beg for us to take her to the Alliance after we get done with her." Rynac pointed his weapon in Jacek's face to make his point. "TAKE OFF JACEK BEFORE I KILL YOU."

Without thinking, Jacek raised his voice. "NO, she's coming with me, I insist." Vala was coming around and slowly looked up from her captures.

"Ja- Jacek? Wh- what are you doing daddy? Trading me in for a better model?" Vala laughed slightly from her fever. The raiders looked at Jacek and raised all their weapons on Jacek.

"DADDY'?." Shouted Rynac.

Before Jacek could answer, the raider's ship blew up. In the confusion, Jacek pulled a Zat gun and pointed towards Rynac's men that were holding Vala and fired. All hell broke loose. SG1 and their teams fired on all of Rynac's men, careful not to hit Jacek and Vala. Rynac thought he had been set up and turned his weapon on Vala. Jacek's face turned white, he knew immediately what was going to happen.

"NOOOO."

Jacek threw himself between Vala and Rynac fired hitting him in the chest. Daniel was running towards Vala while his team was finishing firing on the raider. He immediately saw what happened and fired point blank at Rynac, who fell dead before he hit the ground. The raiders were neutralized and Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell had caught up to Daniel. When they arrived, they couldn't help feel sorry at the scene before them. Vala was holding her father in her arms, crying. Jacek was in bad shape and Col Mitchell radioed Prometheus for a medical team to ring them up ASAP.

Jacek was immediately taken to surgery, while Daniel lifted up Vala in his arms and carried her also to the infirmary. She had a high fever and was semi conscious. She had witnessed her father save her life and all she could do now was feel lost. Her injuries were becoming infected, but the Doctor gave her more antibiotics and put her under a sedative to sleep. Col Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c waited to see about Jacek's chances. It was too soon to tell the Doctor informed them and he would be under intensive care until further notice. Daniel was at Vala's bedside holding her hand while she was unconscious. He was scared to death that he would not get to Vala before the raider killed her. He was surprised at what Jacek had done to save Vala and he couldn't quite be so angry at him. He was actually happy, that Jacek finally did something right.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I keep being interrupted by other muses to finish my other stories. The end is coming soon, maybe, but reviews are welcomed. 


	9. Chapter 9

_You should have told her Jacek. She deserved better from you. She is our only daughter. _

_I can't, she wouldn't believe me. I loved you more than anything in this world, my love, she won't understand._

_Then you should tell her why you didn't come back for them. She will understand. She has been hurt more than you know. You never told her what happened to me and it's time Jacek. _

_I was a coward to them. You're the only one who had ever believed in me, my love._

_I still believe in you Jacek. Give our daughter some hope. Give her what she has wanted, and needed all her life. She has lost so much. _

_What do I say to her my love? How will I convince her that I do, indeed love her._

_Return to her world Jacek. Don't leave her like this. Return, return._

_I love you, my darling, I will love you forever my love. Goodbye dearest, goodbye... Hey? do they have any shops where you are? I could really……………………._

_Jacek!_

_Going, going._

The doctor had checked Jacek's vitals and they were improving slightly. He informed Col Mitchell that Jacek was out of immediate danger and his recovery would be forthcoming. However; Vala was having a tough time fighting her fever. The Doctor diagnosed that she pushed herself too much before she had a chance to really heal and heading back to earth would give her a chance to survive. Col Mitchell put in a call to Dr. Lam on Vala's condition and she informed him that they would be ready when she arrived. It would be several hours before they returned to base. Daniel was still sitting by Vala's bedside when he was informed of Vala's worsening condition. He couldn't believe that she was lying here earlier and healing, and now that her father had saved her life twice, she still was in danger. Col Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c had kept a close eye on Jacek, hoping he would wake up and maybe have a chance to speak to him about Vala. When he finally came around, he was disoriented to where he was, then with somewhat painful awakening, he remembered, yet he had a sense of something was wrong.

"Oh, wincing in pain slightly, 'that was one heck of a fire fight. Anyone get the name of that cruiser that hit me?"

"Ah, Jacek, you're awake, said Mitchell. How are you feeling?

"Fine, considering I was shot in the chest by that maniac. Whe- where is Vala? Is she alright?" Slightly raising up and feeling more pain.

"Easy Jacek. She's in the infirmary a few bays down. She has a fever that won't go away. We are headed back to earth. It will be a few hours before we return."

"Oh, ow, let me see her. I- I need to tell her something, something important."

"Easy Jacek, you'll hurt yourself. She's unconscious Jacek, she won't be able to hear you. Now lay back before you injure yourself more."

"No, no, ow, no Col Mitchell. I've got to see my little girl. She needs to hear what I have to say. It may help her. I – I know I've been a pain to everyone, but, just this once, please let me see her. I promise no theatrics."

"Let me clear it with the Doctor first Jacek. If we have to wheel you next to her, we will. Lie still and I'll be right back. Sam and Teal'c will be outside if you need anything."

"Thank you Colonel. It will be time well spent." Said Jacek.

_I promise my love. I will tell her everything. Everything._

* * *

The Doctor had cleared Jacek to see Vala, reluctantly, knowing her condition. He was not sure that Jacek's visit would do any harm, and Col Mitchell had convinced him that Vala probably needed to hear her father before something worse could happen. Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell moved Jacek's bed into Vala's room. Daniel was curious as well as the rest of his team, what Jacek was trying to do. Jacek turned to his side, straining to see Vala face. She was pale and sweaty and the Doctor had informed Jacek that it was difficult to keep her fever down. He needed to say what he needed and let Vala rest. Daniel refused to leave Vala's side while his teammates waited outside the infirmary. 

Vala was caught in another dream. Her fever was spiking and ugly nightmares from her Quetesh days were being dredged up.

_Ah, that was lovely my dear. Your thirst for blood against that creature was most unusual. You seem to relish in her death, sweet one. Did you so despise her that you have no tears for her?_

_She deserved what she got. I did not love that witch. She betrayed me a long time ago. You are responsible for the rest. One day I will be free of you and you will pay also._

_Such anger sweet one. I gave you the opportunity to slay your enemy. I will not relinquish you. I will keep you until you are no longer useful or whither away; it does not matter to me. You enjoyed her death, more than I could. I'd say you are paying for your lust for hate. _

_You do not know me. I don't like killing. I abhor it. You won't control me. I see what you can do. I won't enslave others._

_Oh, but you will sweet one. I will make you see all that I am capable of and more. You will be my instrument of power. You're people will hate you, not me. I will make you feel pain that you could never get away from. You feel what I feel, pleasure, pain, power. You cannot deny your destiny._

_I will, I will not hurt anyone. You can't make me. I will not submit to you. I will not be your slave._

_You already are sweet one. You already have. Hush, now; I have a much to do. You must go away for awhile, then I will bring you back to see what you have wreaked. Go, I tire of you. _

* * *

Noooo, noooooo. I didn't do this, no, Nooooo. 

Jacek and Daniel could see Vala was in distress from her nightmares. They wondered what could be so terrible that she would cry out as if in terrible pain. Her father, with Daniel's help sat up slightly to move closer to his daughter's bed.

"Vala, Vala listen to me. I know you must be in pain. I know that I haven't been there for you or your brother. But I spoke to your mother today and she misses you both. I- I don't know what happened to your brother Vala, or even Adria, but that doesn't matter."

Daniel noticed that Jacek seemed to be searching for words to say to Vala. Vala had calmed down slightly, but it was quite evident she was still very feverish.

"Keep going Jacek. I think she hears you, said Daniel. If it's important about what you feel about your daughter, she will listen."

Jacek nodded and looked over to his daughters face and could see she had indeed quite thrashing about from the fever. He swallowed, looked up to the ceiling as looking for guidance and continued.

"I want to tell you why I didn't return to you and your brother after your mother died. She would never forgive me, if I didn't tell you the whole story. Jacek hesitated, but looked within himself to be honest to his daughter. Your mother had taken ill suddenly, and I was…………….I was scarred to death that she might die. I- I was a coward Vala. I should have stayed and took care of your mother, but I couldn't bare to see her so ill. I know it's no excuse and I don't expect you to forgive me, but your mother………….your mother was the dearest, sweetest, most delightful person I ever met. She loved me unconditionally and she never saw my weaknesses, she only saw me. She saw all my faults and broken promises to her and you kids. She even knew before she married me what I was…………………. I – I was nothing but dreams, a hope chest that would always be empty, but she loved me anyway. Your moth………your mother was a saint, she never raised her voice, said a bad thing about anyone. She was so full of life and wonderment. She was just like you Vala; beautiful, strong and oh, so stubborn at times. She refused to let me help her while she was ill. She told me I had better things to do than sit around and watch her die…………………. She was like that."

Jacek was trying not to tear up, remembering his dear wife. Vala reminded him so much of her than sometimes it was unbearable to be around Vala.

She had to leave you Vala and your brother, so you would not see her die. She had taken ill quickly and there was no cure for her. She had no friends because of me. They……….they thought of me as a looser, a thief and no one would associate with her because of that. When I found out how soon she died, I ………….I couldn't remain in the city anymore. I – I grieved for her the only way I knew how. I left you and your brother in the care of the one person that had befriended your mother. I- I knew you would be alright, so I mourned. I mourned your mother until I was brave enough to come back. My………..my heart was broken Vala. I didn't mean to be away for so long, but I lost track of time and when I did come back. I had promised your mother……………I had promised your mother I would take you both with me. Things didn't work out that way. So I thought you and your brother would be better off if I married someone and they took care of you better than I did. So I married Adria and, and, I know you were angry at me, but it's the only thing I could think of at the time. She wasn't such a bad women, was she? I mean when I did come back, both you and your brother were all smiles and you looked healthy. I – I knew you had your mother's strength in you Vala, so I did the best I could under the circumstances. I wanted to be rich; so I could take care of you and your brother properly. That's why I traveled the galaxy. I was going to make a fortune in Naquadah and give you and your brother everything and make you happy."

Jacek winced a little still weak from his surgery and Daniel noticed he was tiring a bit.

"Jacek; you need to rest. It won't do you any good if you injure yourself some more and Vala would never forgive us, if we didn't take care of you. After all, you are her father." Daniel said smiling, trying to let Jacek know he was in his corner about what he was doing. He had seen a side of Jacek he had not the opportunity or any one else he thought to see. If only Vala was awake he thought. She could hear the sincerity and love he wanted to convey.

"No, no I need to finish this or I won't have the courage to say it again. Please let me finish speaking to her."

Daniel couldn't deny his request. Daniel figured that Jacek had had this on his conscious for a long time and it was now or never. He believed that the same thing was happening to Vala and his wife. That they were dying and he didn't want to miss the chance to say he loved them, very much. With Daniel's help, he sat up, a little stronger and continued to speak to Vala's sleeping form.

"Vala I did return to see your brother and you and no one would speak to me. They acted like you and your brother disappeared off the face of the earth. No one knew where Adria went or her children and …………..and I was afraid something terrible had happened to all of you. So I left the planet after no one would say anything to me, as if they were frightened to speak of you or Adria. So I left knowing wherever you and your brother were, that you would be strong and take care of him. How I missed you and your brother. How I missed your mother. I couldn't return to our homeworld because it brought back to many bad memories and I didn't want to think of any bad memories. I wanted to always believe that you and your brother were safe and playing and doing the thinks kids do. I use to think children gave you grief, but when I finally saw you, years down the road. I – I saw your mother and I guess I…………I went on the defense. I couldn't be around you long, it was too painful. You look identical to your mother, it's uncanny. I guess it's my punishment for abandoning her when she needed me most. I'm sorry you went through so much pain, that you despised me and I know I deserve it, but you are my daughter Vala. I – I don't say this often enough, but I do love you. To me you still are that defiant, sweet, strong little girl. But now that I see you, and see you have friends, I don't have to worry so much about you anymore. I …………. I just wish I could see you and your brother together again as a family, not just quick glances around the universe. You mean the whole world to me and I…………….I can never make up for lost time, but I hope you would forgive me one day. Contempt does not look well on you my dear. I know your mother never taught you that."

Daniel had to smile a little to see Jacek was still the charming con man, as well as knowing where Vala gets her charms from, amongst other things.

"I think that's enough Jacek, stated Daniel. She hears you, look at her face. Look how peaceful she looks."

Both men looked down at the one woman that drove them crazy in different way, yet the both in their own way, loved who she was and had become.

"I guess you're right." Jacek sighed to himself and rested back on the bed. Daniel had motioned for his friends to wheel Jacek back to his room, mainly because the Doctor was closely watching his patients. Daniel sat down next to Vala and caressed her hair and hand.

"I know you can hear me Vala. Your father just confessed how much he loves you and why. I know you finally have answers to questions you have been asking yourself all your life. I wish that you were awake and could hear me too. I……….I love you Vala. I've missed out on the most important moments of being around you. It……….it scared me to death that you were almost killed today, and if it wasn't for your father, you would be. I don't know if you'll ever forgive him, but I hope you……………

Before Daniel could finish, Vala slowly opened her eyes and looked towards an empty space that had just been occupied by her father earlier.

"Vala, Vala, your awake. I'll get the Doctor."

"no, no please stay with me." Vala stated weakly. She was crying and Daniel wiped away the tears for her pale cheeks.

"Your father was here earlier. I wished you could hear him Vala. He loves you so much. You both have had to deal with pain in your lives and now it seems he wants to make amends."

"I heard. I thought, I…………I was dreaming. He does lo- love me doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does and ……………so do I. I love you Vala and I'm not going to let anything happen to you like that again. I'm here and Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell are here for you now. I – I just hope you can forgive me for the way I've acted towards you. I know it wasn't right, but I too went on defense. I – I didn't want to care or love anyone anymore. I didn't want them to die on me as they all have. But now I know how stupid I've been. I nearly lost you and thanks to your father, I've found out what I could of missed."

"I – I need to te- tell you something Daniel. I need to tell you what happened to my brother."

"No, you need to rest. I can wait. I think you need to tell your father first."

"No, he won't understand, please Daniel."

Daniel was almost heartbroken at how weak and desperate that Vala needed to confide in him about her family. He remembered before how she wanted to speak to him about something and he couldn't say no.

"Ok, I'm here and listening. Don't be afraid. I love you, nothing will ever change that." Daniel said kissing her forehead. Vala swallowed slightly, her throat was dry, but she didn't care. She drew strength from what her father had said and she needed to tell someone the rest of the story.

"Adria, had turned me, my brother and fiancée over to the priest of Quetesh. When Quetesh took me as host, she…………she made me kill my own brother and fiancée."

Daniel nearly fell off his chair at Vala's confession. But he knew he had to listen to the whole story. Vala seemed to want to say volumes to him. "Go on Vala, I'm here, don't be afraid." He knew this must be killing her to know she had this dark secret inside all this time.

"Quetesh………….she…………..she made me watch and I – I wanted to die. But then she called for Adria to trick her into thinking she would be rewarded for her loyalty. Quetesh rewarded her, but not the way Adria had wanted. She sent Adria's children to the mines and no one ever heard from them again. Adria ……………..Quetesh read my mind and knew what terrible things that Adria had done to me and my brother over the years. Quetesh abhorred someone being more evil than she was, so …………..so she, she……………….

"Take your time Vala. Take your time." Said Daniel softly. He wanted to give Vala all the time in the world.

"She read something more, about me too. She read how much I hated Adria. So she…………I or Quetesh, I don't know which, tortured Adria to death and brought her back, over and over again until she screamed for mercy. I…………….I tried not to give in to Quetesh. It was hard to separate her when she took over as host. But I killed her Daniel. I made her pay over a thousand times in death what she did to me, but; Quetesh read Adria's mind before she died Daniel."

Vala was crying a little harder and shaking in Daniels arms. Daniel held her as if a life raft to her soul. Her eyes were closed tight, remembering that horrible time.

"Adria………….Adria poisoned my mother. She killed her to get to my father. That evil women took away my mother and treated my brother and I like slaves. I……….I made her pay Daniel. I didn't mean to, but my mother would be alive today, if it wasn't for her pinning after my father. I'm a murderer Daniel. I blamed Jacek for everything that happened to us and now…………..now he, he will never love me anymore, if I ever told him about Adria and what I did to her."

Daniel could not believe the horrible pain Vala had held inside for so long. He held her tighter now, and allowed her to just cry her pain in his arms. Nothing would separate him from her, he now kept her beating heart close and somehow, it seemed to put him at peace with his own pain in his life. Shar'e would always be a part of him, but his future now was with Vala and his arms only wanted to put a protective shield around her to keep her safe. Vala's cries were becoming sobs, Daniel's shirt was soaked with her painful tears. She began to calm down and Daniel wanted to put her at ease.

"Vala, you can't blame yourself for all those years of torture and pain. I know I can't make those terrible memories go away, but you survived the best way you knew how. I understand you more than ever, and all that smiling and attention you craved was a protective wall you put up to block those memories. You're here now and so is Jacek and you have a chance to start over and be a family again."

There was silence accept for a few small sobs from Vala, but she held Daniel even tighter knowing he understood such pain. Daniel was afraid to say more, thinking she might break any moment, but he wanted her to remember something more.

"Vala? What was your mothers and brother's name? I know you loved them very much." Asked Daniel, hoping it would ease her pain.

Vala had not been asked that for a very long time. "My mother had a beautiful name…………her, her name was Vala. Her name was Vala."

Daniel couldn't help but smile lightly at Vala's name sake. "And your brother?" He said kissing her forehead tenderly.

"His name…………….. was Doran. Mol Doran."

"See, you took there name and made them your own. You didn't forget and I bet the knew that too."

Vala was sniffing and Daniel felt her head with his lips. Vala's fever was down and she seemed to be breathing more evenly.

"Look at me Vala, look at me sweetheart." Vala looked up slowly not quite sure she heard him right, but it sounded nice anyway.

"I love you, your father obviously loves you, and Sam, Teal'c, Mitchell and even Jack love you. I was the only one that kept you at arms length and now I have no excuse to. So I want you to understand something. I want to be with you, I want to see those wide smiles you give me, whenever I think you don't know something and you do. I want to kiss and touch you forever and I know that if no one's ever told you. I love you and forgive you and somewhere up there. Your mother, Vala, your brother Doran………..

"Mol Doran." Vala said interrupting.

"Your brother……… Mol Doran and all those who were under Quetesh's tyranny have been avenged, because she's dead and you have survived and here today to remember the pain and cruelty she evoked; and as long as you remember the good in you that hated the evil in her, you have been forgiven a long time ago."

Daniel waited for a response and looked down and Vala was fast asleep. Daniel had thought he had not seen a more beautiful sight than this woman in his arms. He gently laid her back down and tucked the covers under her and caressed her hair back over her temple. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and sat down and gently kissed her hand and held it in both his. He smiled and tilted his head to one side and finally thought about a future with someone he loved.

Further down the corridor in the infirmary a smile crossed Jacek's face and peace seemed to cover his face.

_You have done well, my husband. She knows now, she knows. She needs you now, more than ever my husband. _

_Can't I come with you? It's so boring here. I like it where you're at. It's so clean and bustling with life._

_No my dear husband. It's not your time yet. We will all be together one day, you'll see. We will all be a family again. Go back my love, go back. Vala waits, she waits. I love you my husband, take care of our daughter. One day she will reveal all, and Jacek?_

_Yes my darling, my only love._

_She needs time. She needs your time._

Jacek's color was slowly coming back to him and he smiled knowing that his daughter needed him and he may yet have a chance at her forgiving him.

Another corrider down from him in the infirmary. Color was slowly coming back to Vala's face and a small smile, hardly noticeable to Daniel had made it's way to the corner of her lips, as if someone was saying goodbye to her in her dreams.

* * *

A/N: I finally finished. I didn't want to prolong the agony. But I felt this put a lot of unanswered questions to rest about Vala's family. So I hope I didn't dissapoint everyone. I want to continue a sequal to her father, but I need some input. Review as you like. 


End file.
